


Save Me

by childishillusions



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childishillusions/pseuds/childishillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and trapped, what will Ichigo do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

_"I got a candle_

_And I've got a spoon_

_I live in a hallway with no doors_

_And no rooms"_

Ichigo did know why the wealthy, powerful lord even had candles, with the bright electric lights that were on as much of the time as the brunette pleased. When he had lived in Karakura some places got at most, three or four hours of electricity a day, on a good week. Usually whatever power source that was used was dead or didn't have enough juice in it to run, except for emergencies that required electricity. Ichigo, as the son of one of the best doctors that karakura had had been fairly well off... For a mongrel in the slums of the dirt poor Karakura. enough so that he and later his beautiful baby twin sisters had something to eat everyday. Sometimes more than one meal... though nothing anywhere near the sumptuous foods that were constantly available here in Tanagura. But Ichigo had found himself in this long corridor, with a lit candle in one hand as it was dark, and a spoon, something he had found on the floor earlier. Why either object was here in this room less and seemingly door less place, the orange haired teen hadn't a clue

_"Under a window sill_

_They all were found_

_A touch of concrete within the doorway_

_Without a sound"_

The bright haired Pet eventually found a window. It was all black out, from what he could see out the window, and the damn thing wouldn't budge, so he couldn't tell whether or not it was simply sprayed black for some reason, or it really was pitch black where the window faced. There was... A door. Or at least a place for a door. Concrete, a building material that was used only in the lower districts of Tanagura and only in the wealthiest portions of Karakura. there was no noises in this place, except for the quiet noises of his breath and the blood beating in his ears.

_"Someone save me if you will_

_And take away all these pills_

_And please just save me if you can_

_From my blasphemy in my wasteland"_  

The orangette sung out softly, something about the window and doorway striking a chord in him. Ichigo could feel parts of his soul slowly crack and shatter into tiny pieces. Despite the fact that he had realized that the gentleness that his... _Master_ occasionally bestowed upon him was because the elder actually, truly loved him... This had caused the teen to be more pliant, more submissive more... More like what a good Pet should be. But he still remembered his old lover Renji. The first man to have his heart. The one who hadn't forced him into anything, who had helped him support his little sisters' tutelage at a good school, a good enough one so that they would be able to get good, stable jobs without having to sell their bodies or having to marry someone. Ichigo should hate and despise Aizen for kidnapping him from his old life, where he had been about to take over his father's practice as a doctor, so that the old man didn't have to work as much as he did, in order to be a breathing fuck-toy for the brunette to use and abuse as he saw fit... 

But the more Ichigo submitted, and the longer he had... The more gentleness Sousuke gave him, which sent him to such heights of pleasure. A smile from Sousuke to him, that wasn't vicious but warm and honestly delighted turned his heart into a puddle of goo... and it hurt all the more when the elder struck and hurt him. It was madness... It was utter stupidity... He should simply revile the ruler of his whole world, Lord Aizen but Ichigo... Ichigo was losing his hatred, his fire and slowly, oh-so-slowly fading completely away. He needed Sousuke.. And he needed the other in his life, no matter if the other only inflicted pain on him, Ichigo would be...Willing to let the other hurt him if that was the only form of contact he was allowed to have with the elder. 

_"How did I get here_

_And what went wrong_

_Couldn't handle forgiveness_

_Now I'm far beyond gone"_  

Ichigo really had no clue where he was or why he was there... Was it becuase his heart had betrayed the person he should be in love with, Renji, who was probably worried and helping his father take care of his younger sisters? Or was it for all the shit he had pulled trying to escape Sousuke, and this was another demented punishment that Pets were put through in order to keep them in line, and under whoever decided to take them home? the orange haired teen wasn't certain what he would be being punished for this time... As far as he knew he hadn't broken any rules... But Sousuke had become crueller in recent weeks, harming and lashing out at the teenager, for even simply _breathing to loudly_   or something else like that... What had he done? 

_"I can hardly remember_

_The look of my own eyes_

_How can I love this a life so dishonest I_

_t made me compromise"_  

Why was he doing this? Putting up with the physical and psychological abuse that the dark haired lord heaped upon him, why did he take the shit that the visitors that Aizen had over, when all it would take to free himself was a simple jump? Or rather, a relaxing of his muscles, it didn't require all that much energy to become free... Permanently so from this shitty life... Why... Why did he stay for dark brown eyes and that dark, deep voice that made his knees shake and his body tremble, not only in fear but other emotions that Ichigo couldn't identify. 

_"Someone save me if you will_

_And take away all these pills_

_And please just save me if you can_

_From my blasphemy in my wasteland"_  

He quietly sung that last stanza as a plea... he wanted to be free of his room, be free of his horrible life and the horrendous, classist society that perpetrated such horrific imbalances in power to save him from the part of himself that  simply wanted to curl up in Sousuke's lap and obey the brunette as the Pet that he was being treated as. The other would lavish wonderful gifts and delicious food on him when he behaved for a certain period of time... and... and Ichigo craved that gentleness, wanted... wanted to stay by Sousuke's side, even if it was as a status symbol. but was frightened at how much he wanted that, of the larger than he would have liked part of himself that craved the flashes of the life that he would have, if only he fully surrendered to it. To Sousuke. 

_"Jump in the water_

_Jump in with me_

_Jump on the altar_

_Lay down with me"_  

He knew what Renji would do, what his father would do in this same situation. They would buck and twist and fight to the bitter end, and if there was no other way, they would not have hesitated in the slightest. they would have found a way to kill themselves as a way of rebelling against their 'master' one last time.

_"The hardest question to answer_

_I_ _s why_

_Why"_ This line was almost yelled out, but still melodically sung. Why had he been chosen by the ruler of his world? Why when he could have so many of those in the glittering city of Tanagura where people had been bred and born to such opulence. Hell he could probably have someone crafted precisely to his tastes with a snap of his fingers and over a dozen people would be  kneeling before him in moments, eager and ready to serve him. so why an orange haired mongrel from Karakura, kidnapped and forced into such a service? Aizen had said that he loved Ichigo, but how was that possible if they hadn't met? Or had they and the teen simply didn't remember? 

_"Someone save me if you will_

_And take away all these pills_

_And please just save me if you can_

_From my blasphemy in my wasteland"_  

 It...It wasn't right for Ichigo to love Sousuke, no matter what the older male told him... and the fact that a larger part of him than he would like to admit...was glad that there was no way for him to escape Aizen without dying as...As it meant that meant that chigo had no choice but to be with Sousuke and... When the elder wasn't being horrifically cruel... Aizen's wicked intelligence and subtle playfulness was stimulating to Ichigo in a way that his and Renji's physical fights had never been. But he knew what the reactions of his loved ones would be to his quiet slide into submission to the lord. It was a horrendous act that should only have been begrudgingly done in exchange for the safety of others. 

_"Someone save me_

_Someone save me_

_Somebody save me_

_S_ _omebody save me_

_Please don't erase me"_  

The teenager was clawing at the walls, trying desperately to get out this doodles, room less hallway, utterly terrified that he would be stuck in this place until he slowly starved to death. He was desperately pounding on the floor and at the couple of blacked out windows, screaming the final verse over and over again. Ichigo was utterly terrified that he would be stuck in this dark, terrible corridor...

The orange haired Pet collapsed into as small of a ball as his six-foot frame would allow, hiding his have in his knees as he shook bodily, voice spent. No one would look for an insubordinate Pet and no one had the strength nor inclination to go against the ruling lord of their entire planet. Silent sobs wracked his frame and Ichiro felt himself slide into sleep, without hope or reason to believe that any would care for his existence more than a passing moment.


End file.
